


Welcome Home, Cheater

by yuki_no_neko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, idk how to tag, seungseok ftw, wooseok being sulky is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_no_neko/pseuds/yuki_no_neko
Summary: It was all butterflies and rainbows during their last day for KCON in thailand not until Wooseok started to ignore Seungyoun after their performance. What could be the reason?Seungyoun is going to find out why.





	Welcome Home, Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the recent UGI performance of X1 in KCON Thailand Day 2 where Seungyoun flirted with Seungwoo instead of Wooseok that made the SeungSeok nation go wild and made the ship a clown.  
Lol
> 
> Unbeta-ed

They know something is wrong. Seungyoun and Wooseok not talking with each other since the end of KCON is already weird. Wooseok sitting in the other van without Seungyoun in it is even weirder. Seungwoo wanted to try and talk to Wooseok but the way the latter puts on his earphones right after he took his seat says that he doesn't really want to talk with anyone. 

* * *

**_Woohyung _ ** **🙂**

** _>_ ** _ SEUNGYOUN WHAT DID YOU DO _

_ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! _ ** _<_ **

** _Woohyung _ ** **🙂**

** _>_ ** _ Whatever it is, you need to fix it,Youn _

** _>_ ** _ The kids are worried _

_ I will, hyung. _ ** _<_ **

_ Tell Minhee we'll swap rooms tonight _ ** _<_ **

** _Woohyung _ ** **🙂**

** _>_ ** _ Okay _

** _>_ ** _ Don't be too loud though _

** _>_ **👀👀👀👀👀👀

_ SHUT UP _ ** _<p_**

* * *

They finally arrived at their hotel and Wooseok was the last one to step down from the van. He knows he is being childish and all but he just can't help being sulky. Wooseok then felt a presence beside him and when he looked up, the muse of his frustrations appeared right before him. He lets out a huff and continued walking towards the elevator. It seem like everybody has gone up already so that means it's only him and Seungyoun inside the elevator. 

Seungyoun stares at Wooseok across the elevator and the latter is obviously mad at him. He honestly has no idea what could be the reason why Wooseok is mad. They were doing fine during their special interview. They were fooling around, smiling at each other, sharing the same brain cells and all, but then Wooseok was suddenly in a bad mood after their performance in KCON and worse, he didn't talk to Seungyoun at all. He was totally ignoring him. Whenever he tried to call his name, Wooseok diverted his attention towarda the babies in X1 or cling to Yohan and Hangyul. But not him. 

The elevator rings announcing their arrival at their floor and both of them silently stepped out of it. The awkwardness between them is too heavy as Wooseok walks towards his room with Seungyoun following a few steps behind him and that honestly makes Seungyoun sad. He hates it whenever Wooseok gives him the cold shoulder especially when he doesn’t know what was the root cause of everything. The beeping sound of Wooseok’s hotel room resonated in the empty hallway of the hotel and when Seungyoun saw that the latter left the door open, it is a sign for him to follow iniside (though he has Minhee’s hotel card so he can just enter the room whenever).

At least Wooseok wanted to talk.

Or not…

Wooseok completely ignores him while he does his things inside the room while Seungyoun is standing awkwardly against the door. After five minutes or so, Seungyoun sighed and walks towards Wooseok who is in the middle of pulling out his pajamas from his luggage. He wrapped his arms around the latter, back hugging him.

“Wooseokie~ Why are you mad?” 

Instead of a reply, Wooseok wriggles his way out of Seungyoun’s arms, turning around to face the older one while crossing his arms. Seungyoun pouting is one of Wooseok’s weaknesses but right now he is sulking, he is mad, so he need to restrain himself from cooing at how cute Seungyoun is.

“I thought you wanted to talk so you let me in.”

“Even if I close the door you will be able to anyways.”

Seungyoun just grinned at Wooseok sheepishly and the latter raised his eyebrows at that. Seungyoun then cleared his throat like a good boy he is, putting his hands behind him.

“So what did I do?” Seungyoun asked.

“Think.” Wooseok’s simple answer.

“I can’t think of anything?”

Wooseok huffs and was about to take his pajamas and leave to change but Seungyoun beats him to it, holding his hands tightly. 

“Hey. I really won’t be able to know if you won’t tell me. I kept on thinking about a lot of things but nothing comes in mind. Come on, Wooseok. Wooseok. Wooseokie~ Woo—“

“It’s because you’re a cheater!” Wooseok suddenly shouted in anger, Seungyoun flinching in surprise as he was taken aback at the sudden outburst.

“W-wait? Me? Cheat— No—I would never—"

“You did! It was supposed to be me, Seungyoun. Me! But what did you do? You chose Seungwoo-hyung over me instead!” Now, Seungyoun is more confused. What the heck is Wooseok talking about? He didn’t interrupt the latter though. “I have it all planned out, Seungyoun but you ruined it!”

“What?” Seungyoun can’t really understand where Wooseok is coming from.

“Our part in U Got It!” 

Oh. That.

“Weren’t you supposed to do it with me? I had a plan to reciprocate your supposed to be teasing but you seriously had to do it with Seungwoo-hyung instead. I was waiting. I waited for it only to get disappointed. We don’t even know when we will be able to perform it again! I hate you!” Wooseok turned on his back, so that Seungyoun won’t see him pouting and sulking though he’s sure Seungyoun knows that he is. Wooseok knows how childish he is right now. It’s a very shallow reason to be this mad towards the latter and not talk to him for hours. But he was just so frustrated that things didn’t go his way. At the silence engulfing both of them, Wooseok started to reflect at his actions. So first, he needs to apologize with Seungyoun then to the rest of the members. Wooseok takes a deep breath as he faces Seungyoun but the latter suddenly played U Got It which confuses him. Is Seungyoun mocking him?

_ Yo, bring it back boy back boy _ _  
_ _ I have been wandering for some time (wandering) _

“Show me.” Seungyoun said and Wooseok tilted his head in question. 

_ That’s over since I met you (that’s over) _ _  
_ _ I’ll embrace it and save it in my arms _

“Show me what you planned.” The gaze Seungyoun has on Wooseok is soft, curious yet challenging. And who is Wooseok to back down? 

_ There’s no good reason, I can’t explain _ _  
_ _ You brighten me up more than the hot summer _

With a curl of his lips upwards, Wooseok started to dance and Seungyoun got into his position.

  
_ From coincidence to being inevitable _ _  
_ _ Everywhere I go you are all I see _

That part is near and Wooseok doesn’t know why his heart is pounding so much. This is only Seungyoun… and the song. Because it also speaks about how he feels for Seungyoun. There is an unknown tension building up between them but Wooseok may or may have not an idea what it is.

_ Give you my heart _ _  
_ _ Give you my part _

It is time.

  
_ My heart is dancing _

Seungyoun stood up from where he was kneeling down, taking a step towards Wooseok.

_ Listen, look at me _

Seungyoun holds Wooseok’s chin and turns his head to face him. It was closer than before. But it did not fluster him. Instead, Wooseok puts a hand on Seungyoun’s nape and inched his face close in one beat, the gap between their lips is few centimeters apart. Wooseok then whispers his line,

_ “I can feel it all the time” _

Seungyoun stood their frozen as he stares at Wooseok whose eyes are looking towards his lips, making Seungyoun to stick out his tongue to wet it.

_ My baby my last love (love love love) _ _  
_ _ All day thinking of us (us us us) _

Seungwoo’s voice echoed in the four walls of the hotel room but for Seungyoun and Wooseok, the song is slowly fading in the background until the only thing they can hear are their breaths and the beating of their hearts in unison. They honestly didn’t know who leaned in first; or maybe they met in the middle. With eyes closed, their lips met in a hurried kiss, mouths moving to see who can dominate with who. Wooseok wrapped his arms around Seungyoun’s neck while Seungyoun moved his hands to Wooseok’s waist to pull him closer as they deepened the kiss. Seungyoun grinned triumphantly when Wooseok let out a soft moan, tongues brushing with each other until Wooseok melted in his arms as he gives up, letting Seungyoun to lead him. Seungyoun did—and he kisses him like it’s be the last time he will be able to, their mouths dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Their kiss turned softer as time goes by unknowingly from both of them. Seungyoun is smiling in the kiss and so does Wooseok, with the younger one brushing Seugyoun's hair with his fingers. They pulled away after a while, lips red and bruised. Seungyoun leaned his forehead on Wooseok's own before placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Hey." Seungyoun said as one of his hands moved from Wooseok's waist to the latter's cheek, his thumb brushing against it. "I didn't get to say this but you're so cute being sulky because of that."

"I still hate you." Wooseok pinched his side but it earned him a laugh. 

"But I'm glad you didn't do it."

"What--" 

"Because if you did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you on that stage." 

"Oh." Wooseok blushed at the piercing stare of the older plus his infamous smirk it made Seungyoun to clear his throat, turning his head away. Sometimes he just want to shout to the world that Seungyoun is his and the thoight of Seungyoun kissing him in public is just too much for his heart to handle. But of course, their relationship must be kept a secret. No one knoes about it except their members; not even their managers or agencies. It's too risky. Thinking about their group and not their own selfish desires, they reached on a silent agreement of not being a couple even though they know that they have feelings with each other. It was Seungwoo who talked to them and gave them his blessings after a long talk. And when the younger ones entered the room and hugged both of them, Wooseok would be lying if he'll say he didn't cry. 

There was a soft brush of lips on his cheek that halted his train of thoughts. "I can hear you thinking." Seungyoun said. With a smile painting his lips, his eyes in crescent with millions of stars twinkling on it, Wooseok couldn't help but lean in and place a quick kiss on Seungyoun's lips. He seriously love him so much. 

"Bed?"Seungyoun asked though he is already leading Wooseok to the bed while slipping his hands underneath the latter's shirt. 

Wooseok smirked, moving his lips to Seungyoun's ear, he teasingly nipped on it before whispering, "Turn off the music first. I don't want to remember U Got It as our sex song." 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo!  
Thank you for reading. ❤  
I couldn't help but write this because it was hilarious when ryeonseung happened instead of seungseok hahaha twitter fam was seriously on fire. It's not helping that there were vids of wooseok aggressively taking off his jacket while leaving and Seungyoun taking Wooseok's hand to bow and Wooseok not looking at Seungyoun at all. 😂  
We all be clowning at Seungyoun and Seungseok for days not until that one clip where Wooseok was on Seungyoun's shoulders 😂
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments and critics! 
> 
> And you can hmu [@sseok96](https://www.twitter.com/sseok96) in twitter and we can be mutuals. ❤


End file.
